parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Rabbit (Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Movies Spoofs Of Beauty and the Beast Cast:(Don't Edit) * Belle - Disgust (Inside Out) * The Beast - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Prince Adam - Oh (Home) * Lumiere - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) * Human Lumiere - Branch (Trolls) * Cogsworth - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Human Cogsworth - Biggie (Trolls) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Chip - Koda (Brother Bear) * Human Chip - Guy Diamond (Trolls) * Mrs Potts - Rebecca (TaleSpin) * Human Mrs Potts - Grandma Rosiepuff (Trolls) * Gaston - General Mandible (Antz) * LeFou - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Footstool - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Dog Footstool - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Wardrobe - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Stove - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Maurice - Shrek * Phillippe - Buck (Home on the Range) * The Baker - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * The Bookseller - Flik (A Bug's Life) * The Bimbettes - Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Andie (The Nut Job), and Angie (Shark Tale) * Monsieur D'Arque - Scar (The Lion King) * The Wolves - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) * The Old Peddler - Chef (Trolls) * Enchantress - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Villagers in The Mob Song - Ant Worker and Ant Solider (Antz) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Frog Tiana as Enchantress Tiana (Frog).jpg Chef as The Old Peddler Chef (Trolls).png Scar as Monsieur D'Arque Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg and Angie as The Bimbettes Angie in Shark Tale.jpg Andie, Andie in The Nut Job.jpg Judy Hopps, Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg Flik as The Bookseller Flik.jpg Nick Wilde as The Baker Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg Buck as Phillippe Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg Shrek as Maurice Shrek1.png Po as Stove Po Kung Fu Panda.jpg Heather as Wardrobe 18.jpg Dodger as Dog Footstool Dodger oliver and company.jpg Max as Footstool Max the secret life of pets.png Dave as LeFou Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg General Mandible as Gaston Gene hackman antz 001.jpg Grandma Rosiepuff as Human Mrs Potts Grandma Rosiepuff.jpg Rebecca as Mrs Potts Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg Guy Diamond as Human Chip Guy diamond.png Koda as Chip Koda (from Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles.gif Princess Poppy as Human Fifi the Feather Duster Princess Poppy.jpg Olivia Flaversham as Fifi the Feather Duster Olivia Flaversham.jpg Biggie as Human Cogsworth Biggie-offical.png Danny as Cogsworth Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Branch as Human Lumiere Branch-0.jpg Barry B Benson as Lumiere Barry b benson.jpg Oh as Prince Adam Oh home 2015.png Roger Rabbit as The Beast Roger Rabbit.png Disgust as Belle Disgust.jpg Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia